castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Vermilion, the Tyrant
Vermilion, the Tyrant can be summoned on the Alchemy Summons page if you have two of the Dragon Statue Gifts and are at least level 75. You have 168 hours to complete the battle before it flees. = Basic Information = Vermilion has roughly 350 million health. Up to 145 people total may participate in the battle. Of these participants, only a set number can participate based on that player's level at the time of joining the battle. :*50 people levels 150+ :*35 people levels 100-149 :*30 people levels 50-99 :*30 people levels 1-49 This battle uses the Monster Class system. = Special Information = Divine Armor Information Vermilion has a Divine Armor which blocks 50% of your damage per attack. It decreases at a rate of .1667% per 1 divine power used. It will take at least 300 Divine Power to nullify it completely. See Divine Items for more info. Siege Weapons click count 5 not confirmed. Damage on 5 not confirmed .. Click counts and damages on clicks 1 - 4 are now confirmed. = Lore = Vermilion Summoned "Vermilion says: "The age of mortals ends today and a new beginning will soon come!" Vermilion_Defeated Vermilion says: "You will not be able to stop the dragons!" Vermilion lets out a mighty screech that numbs your senses. The great dragon appeared last night over the southern coast, wrecking carnage to all the townships in that area. Your army rode throughout the night to meet the dragon at the Bravus Canyon. The narrow confines of the terrain should give you a slight advantage against the massive beast. Looking at the great dragon, you recognize that you will need all the help you can get. Vermilion: "You mortals have overstayed your welcome. The land of Valeria belongs to me and my dragonkin. We shall exterminate you all and make this land for its rightful owners!" You watch as a battalion of your best soldiers charge into Vermilion, attempting to pierce his thick, almost-glowing red wyrmhide. However, the soldiers are swatted away with ease and Vermilion has been left without a scratch. You send order to stop the attacks on Vermilion. Rather than sacrifice more lives in vain, you decide to take matters into your own hands. For this fight you will need help. You motion for your lieutenant to bring your griffin. As you mount the noble beast, you stroke its nicely preened feathers. You inform your lieutenant that if you do not make it back alive, he should have the army fall back to the dwarven strongholds to the north and make a stand there. As you hop onto the griffin's back, it lets out a slight squawk. You are whisked into the air and make your way towards Vermilion. Vermilion spots you from several hundred yards away and readies his mighty fire breath. You tug on the reins and bank towards the left narrowly avoiding the flames that fly forth from Vermilion's mouth. You can feel the intense heat sear the hair from your arms. Any closer and you would have perished. You circle back around towards Vermilion while trying to devise a plan. You notice the canyon walls surrounding Vermilion and decide to make your move. You tug on the reins again and the griffin begins a steep nosedive towards Vermilion. You can see him ready for another fire breath but you won't let that happen. As you near Vermilion, you leap off the griffin while simultaneously drawing your sword. You hold it with the blade pointed towards the ground with both hands and aim for Vermilion. If you miss.... you won't miss! The blade hits soft tissue. The blade plunges through Vermilion's eye. The great dragon screeches in pain and swings its head wildly back and forth. You hold on for dear life to the sword which is now embedded in the tyrant dragon's eye. Reeling in pain, the great serpent knocks its large body against the canyon walls. The canyon walls begin to shake and you feel you grip slipping. Out of the corner of your eye, you see your mighty griffin. You must time this right or else you will meet your demise by way of the ground. You let go of your blade hilt as your griffin passes below. You land comfortably in the saddle and immediately your griffin flies high above the crumbling canyon walls. As the setting sun shines into you eyes, you look back at the canyon floor and there lays the massive dragon, Vermilion, crushed under the canyon debris. You have a feeling, this will not be the last monster that attacks... = Rewards = Rewards While Fighting Vermilion 105 Attack Essence Rewards After Slaying Vermilion Loot Damage Threshold *1 epic (100%): 2.9 million damage *2 epics (100%): 5.2 millon damage *3 Epic Drops do not exist in this Monster, as with the Alpha Kraken. *Legendary Drops as low as 5.6M damage. if any1 gets it for lower damage please edit Gold Medal: Gold is confirmed at 8.8 Million Damage within the time allowed for a Gold Medal. Legendary Drop Vermillion's Egg drops from Vermillion and needed in multiple amounts for Legendary Equipment made in Alchemy. (My apology for not catching the score I had when it dropped. I only know that it was more than 30 million.) ^^ I managed to get the egg just from doing the 5.5 mil damage for epic loot. = Notes = *Introduced on December 7, 2011. *The , , and are alchemy ingredients used to create (Glove: Attack: 24 Defense: 20). *The Vermilion's Grasp is then used in combination with 50 Kingwyrm Blood to create the Divine Glove, the (Glove: Attack: 27 Defense: 24). *In addition, 300 Kingwyrm Bloods are used to create (Soldier: Attack: 135 Defense: 150). Category:Monsters Category:Divine Monsters